warriors_of_the_wallfandomcom-20200213-history
Warriors of the Wall Wiki
Warriors of the Wall "Ancient Greece" "Mount Olympus" With the age of Chronus finally over, the time of the elder gods was at hand. They now had the opportunity to develop the world they desired to create, but there was one problem. None of them could accept the other as leader of the rest. A meeting was held between the elder gods; the purpose was to define how they would decide on one ruler to guide them all. An idea was brought forth by the more warring elders, an idea that would finally decide who was most fit to rule; The idea, was war. This was not your typical war; instead of them fighting amongst each other, they would be allowed to forge their own champions to represent them in battle. All who wish to participate gathered at the great wall. Zeus, Poseidon, Hermes, Hephaestus, Hades, Artemis, and Ares were the gods tasked to forge these champions. They were allowed as many as they wished, and were even allowed to re-forge fallen champions. But if there is one champion who goes unopposed for too long, their master shall be deemed the victor. The Wall Here is where the gods forge their champions. Each god must inscribe a warrior unto the wall, bestoying their gifts and blessings upon them. Each champion then rips themselves from the wall and is brought to a battle ground on earth, here they battle the champion of a rival god. Upon victory, the champion is allowed to walk free until the time of their next battle. As for the loser, they are broken into pieces and are either thrown away, or re-forged on the wall for a second chance. Upon two defeats, the soul of the champion is deminished. Each fight is to the death.... Re-Forging The act of re-forging can only apply to those who have lost in battle. They are taken and placed back onto the wall, where their ruling god may improve them for a second fight. If they lose again, then they may never be forged again. Those who have won must remain as they are, they cannot be improved until they are defeated and their ruling god decides to re-forge them. The gods Here you may pick a god to fight under, each god has specific traits they forge each of their champions to. Zeus Poseidon Hermes Hephaestus Hades Artemis Ares Wow factor This is soley a fight Rp. Meant for fun and entertaining battles without all the in between stories. To keep players from getting bored, each fight is to the death, so each palyer must try their hardest. We do discourage god modding and ask you to please be fair. If you are going to be hit then please be hit, if it is your time to die then please accept it. The idea of multiple champions to a single god gives players the ability to make new warriors over and over and have them fight in battle after battle. Instead of having one character who doesn't fit into the storyline very well, every character has a purpose. Kill or be killed. Once your champion is destroyed you may either re-forge them or make a new one and create new and exciting fighting experiences. Your champion follows only one god, but you may create mutliple champions for as many gods as you wish. Category:Browse